Worried Glances
by DemonWinchester
Summary: Post Into Darkness. A year after Kirk's...encounter with death the crew of the Enterprise is still worried about their Captain. Kirk is less than pleased with the concern and here is a short drabble about his reaction to the concern. Worried!Spock Worried!Crew One shot


**A/N: This is my first ever Star Trek fanfic (so the characters might be a little bit off) and the first thing I've written for fanfic in a long time, which is why I'm starting with drabblish oneshot and am not jumping right back into full blown stories. I'm not sure if this is any good and I apologize if it's not, but I've been reading (obsessing) over Star Trek fics since I saw Into Darkness and decided to add one of my fanfics into the mix! **

**This is completely unbetaed so any and all mistakes are my own. I wrote this rather quickly so I wouldn't be surprised if there are mistakes I didn't catch. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek as much as I might wish that I did.**

* * *

The entire crew was watching him, Kirk both simultaneously noticed it and chose to ignore it. As the captain of the _Enterprise_ Kirk was used to having at least one person watching him at all times but now it was different. The others weren't watching him because they were waiting for orders, they were watching him because they were afraid that James T. Kirk would drop dead at any second.

To Kirk it was ridiculous seeing as he had died over a year ago and hadn't shown any health problems in the three months since their five year voyage had started. For once he noticed the lack of logic when his first officer didn't. No matter how many times Kirk said it no one believed that he was fine, that he was really and truly okay. It was probably Bones fault that they were watching him like he was a small child that needed to be given the most delicate treatment.

_Pain in the ass doesn't think I can take care of myself_.

The frown on his face caught the attention of the crew members in the bridge, who claimed they weren't watching him yet suddenly became increasingly interested in their work when the annoyance turned down his lips.

"Is something troubling you Captain?" The ever calm voice of his first officer broke Kirk's train of thought. Spock was the only one who hadn't bothered to hide his watchful gaze from Kirk.

"Nope, not a thing Mr. Spock." Jim Kirk was many things but a whiner, contrary to the popular belief of some of his crew members, was not one of them.

"Due to the tone of your voice and the fact you are frowning, I am believe I am correct in assuming that you are lying." Spock's tone remained the same but Kirk could have sworn he saw a flash of concern in the Vulcan's eyes before the emotionless mask his first officer almost always wore fell back into place.

Everyone on the bridge was paying attention to them now; Uhura had turned ever so slightly in her chair so that she could watch them out of the corner of her eye, Sulu and Chekov were throwing each other glances that they incorrectly assumed that Kirk wouldn't notice.

Repressing an annoyed sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose while counting to ten-_They're not doing anything wrong, they're concerned_-Kirk turned back to his first officer "I'm not lying Spock."

"Captain, on behalf of the crew I would like to suggest that you visit Dr. McCoy if you are-"

"Spock." Kirk held up his hand to silence his first officer, not missing the small furrow in the brow of his first officer. The last thing Kirk wanted to do was take a visit down to Bones, he had always been an over protective mother hen and the…events with Khan had only made it worse. "If I'm feeling off, I'll let you know."

That may or may not be a promise that Kirk would keep, considering his track record with wounds the 'may not' option was more likely. For now all his first officer could do was give a small nod and return to his duties. The rest of the crew turned back to their stations as well, pretending they hadn't been listening to every word between Kirk and Spock.

For the time being Kirk would put up with the worried glances, pretend that the constant sense of being watched didn't bother him because, even though he didn't agree with it, he understood the worry and doubted anything he said would stop it. This was his crew, his family.

"Damnit Jim!" The familiar angry tone of his CMO filled the air as the lift doors slid open.

Kirk had spoken too soon, Bones was coming at him with a hypospray. His first officer was going to get an earful for this.


End file.
